In many industries such as the textile, paper, paper products, wood, leather, polyurethane foam, printing arts, decorative arts, building materials and like industries, there is often a need to apply a stable, aqueous resin composition to porous or absorbent materials and to maintain such resin composition in the same shape, size and configuration, as well as in the same location, on the porous or absorbent materials where it was originally applied without undesirably migrating, penetrating, or spreading materially therefrom in any direction to any substantial extent on or into the porous or absorbent materials.